


Beast’s Curse, Beauty’s Blessing

by firecat



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fur Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Mild Sexual Content, Transformation, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25522774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: Belle isn't sure she wants the Beast to change back into a Handsome Prince™.
Relationships: Beast/Belle (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Season of Kink





	Beast’s Curse, Beauty’s Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on Disney’s B&tB musicals.
> 
> Written for:  
> Season of Kink 2020, prompt: "body fetish"  
> FFFC 100th Special Challenge Table D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFi, prompts: (26) roses; (95) cursed by a witch

It didn’t happen quite like the stories tell.

This part is true: The Beast found Belle in the forbidden west wing of the castle, staring at the wilting rose in the bell jar and the slashed portrait of a young man. He had a tantrum, she ran away into the forest; he fought off the wolves and saved her, but received some terrifying wounds.

Because he had saved her life, Belle wouldn’t hear of the castle staff tending to him. She set about nursing his wounds herself. 

From there, the stories and the truth diverge.

Because something happened to her as she did it.

Running her fingers through his thick fur, matted with blood. Gazing at his face and seeing how, each time she cleaned a wound, he winced in pain as she bathed him, and then his expression morphed into tender gratitude. The scent of him — the woodsy smell of his fur — she wanted to sink her face into it. His breath smelled faintly of roses, and under it all was the hint of copper from the blood he had spilled for her. 

“Thank you…for saving my life,” she told him. 

He looked at her with a different expression now than she had seen before. One that reminded her of how Gaston looked at her sometimes. Gaston disgusted her, but the way the Beast’s eyes dilated as she gazed back at him, the way his nostrils flared, his mouth came open just slightly… Belle felt something flutter inside her. Again she ran her hand through the fur on his arm, dragging her fingernails lightly against his skin. But this time she wasn’t doing it to find wounds or clotted blood.

He touched her mouth, then, with the back of his paw. The flutters inside her were a lot stronger now. She opened her mouth to feel his fur against her lips. 

Several minutes passed like that. 

“I…” started the Beast. He swallowed several times, as if afraid. How could he be afraid now, having already risked his life for her? “I need to tell you about the rose.” 

“I’m sorry I went into the west wing,” she said immediately, worried he would get angry again. 

“I’m not angry about that any more,” said the Beast. “I realize now…I shouldn’t keep this from you any longer.”

“Keep what?” Her hand picked up his paw and brought it to her cheek. So, so soft…

“I was a jerk of a prince when I was younger. One day a woman came to the palace door and asked for me. She was ugly, or so I thought at the time. And so I mocked her. She turned out to be a witch, and she cursed me. She changed me into _this._ And the servants into what they are now.”

“I sorta figured,” said Beauty. She was an inventor, after all. Not much got past her. “About there being a curse, I mean.”

She felt his paw in her hair, the claws combing it and gently scratching her scalp, and she couldn’t help purring with pleasure. 

“Go on,” she prompted, after a moment or two. 

“The rose is part of the curse. If it dies before I find someone to love, who loves me in return…I stay in Beast form forever.”

“And what happens if you do find someone?” 

“I turn back into a human. The one you saw in the portrait.”

Belle felt weird in the pit of her stomach. 

“The rose is wilting,” she said. “How long until it dies?”

“Only days now,” the Beast replied. 

Days. She might have only days to be with her Beast. 

She didn’t think she loved him. Not yet. But…she liked him a lot. I mean, this was liking, wasn’t it? This…fluttering? And she knew liking might turn into love.

But did she want him to turn into that kid in the portrait? Would she love him still if he did? Probably, but...would she want him? _This much?_

“Do you want to turn back into a human?” she asked. 

“Well, of course. I mean…”

Belle pressed her lips fervently against his muzzle.

The Beast went very very still, but she could hear his heart start to thunder in his chest. 

She kissed his cheeks. She kissed his neck. She wrapped her hands around his magnificent horns and stroked them. She kissed down his chest, which was bare because she’d been cleaning and bandaging him. 

“Belle…what are you doing?” the Beast said, and his voice was so like a growl that she could scarcely understand him. 

“Trying to find out,” she said into his chest. She closed her teeth around a tuft of fur and pulled. The Beast rumbled again.

“Find. Out. _What?”_ he gasped.

“If I like you… _as a Beast_ …as much as I think I do,” Belle replied. She resumed exploring him. With her hands. With her mouth.

After some moments, the Beast rasped out, “Belle, please, stop.”

Belle stopped. But she turned her face up to his, let him see her hunger, and said, “Why? Why must I stop?”

“We can’t do…this. I would…I would hurt you.”

“Everything in this castle is magic, right?” asked Belle.

“Yes, but I don’t see…”

“Including the chains in the dungeon?”

“Yes, but… _OH.”_

Belle kept her hands at her sides, but pressed close to him. “If you want me, Beast, touch me. Touch me now.”

The Beast’s paw hovered, trembling, over Belle.

Belle waited. 

With his furry paw, its claws mostly retracted, the Beast touched Belle’s face. Stroked down her neck. Moved between her breasts, down to her tummy. He let it lie there, retracting and flexing the claws slightly, gently. 

Belle picked up his paw and put it between her legs. She closed her thighs and squeezed. 

“Do you want to turn back into a human?” she asked again. 

“I want…to please you,” the Beast gasped. 

~~~

They were in the dungeon. Led by Lumiere, who declared he was the expert on such things (Cogsworth demurred but was overruled), the castle servants had made it as comfortable as they could. It was still a dungeon, though.

That didn’t matter to Belle and the Beast. They were sated. The Beast had been unchained but still lay on his back, wearing only his fur. He needed a bath to clean Belle’s juices off him. Especially between his legs. 

Belle was very satisfied. And _very_ sore. It wasn’t furry like the rest of him, but it was sizeable, and she’d invited it in for a long “getting-to-know-you” visit. 

She lay on top of him, toying with the fur around his nipples.

“I don’t want you to turn back into a human,” she said, biting the nipple gently.

“I will do whatever pleases you, Belle, because…”

Belle slapped her hand over his muzzle. _“Don’t say it!”_ she hissed.

“What?”

“If you were going to say what I think you were going to say, we don’t want the witch, the curse, the rose, whatever, to know. If it does, you _will_ change.” 

“But it’s not just how I feel that matters,” the Beast reminded her. “The feeling has to be mutual.”

“Better safe than sorry, so shut up. And for the record, I do _not.”_

“Do not what?”

“L-word you.”

The Beast looked momentarily chagrined, but then he smiled his most wicked smile. “I think you like me though,” he ventured, tugging on her hair.

“I like you a lot.”

“I know you lust for me,” he said, trying to wriggle his paw between his chest and hers, to get at her sensitive breasts.

“Ooh Beast, I do.” She sat up, straddled his hips (a painful stretch), and rocked against one of her favorite parts of him, which greeted her enthusiastically. “Ooooh…can we just rip off those last petals? I’m so ready for the rest of our life to start. My…likeable lusty Beast.”

~~~

In the west wing of the castle, the final petal fell off the rose. 

The witch, who could see all that happened in the castle with her magic mirror, smiled. She was satisfied that the formerly cruel young prince had learned his lesson — and met his match. She’d always intended there to be more than one way for him to get to happily ever after.


End file.
